headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: When I Think About You I Shred Myself
"When I Think About You I Shred Myself" is the ninth episode of season two of the North American remake of the original BBC television series Being Human. It was directed by Stefan Schwartz and written by Mike Ostrowski. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 12th, 2012. In this episode, Aidan hypnotizes two young women into visiting the skinless Henry Durham so that he can feed, but things go horribly wrong. Aidan reflects upon his first encounter with Henry during World War I. Meanwhile, Sally continues her apprenticeship under the Reaper and is forced to shred the ghost of a compulsive possessor named Walter. She discovers however, that the victims the Reaper is selecting are innocent ghosts who do not actually threaten the cosmic balance as he claims. At the hospital, Josh has a ghostly encounter of his own as he reunites with Stu, his old buddy from Ithaca who was killed by the same creature responsible for turning Josh into a werewolf. Stu actually has his sights set on Josh's ex fianc e, Julia. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Stefan Schwartz. He also directed episode 2x08, "I've Got You Under Your Skin". * This is the second episode of Being Human written by Mike Ostrowski. He previously wrote "(I Loathe You) for Sentimental Reasons". His next episode is "The Teens, They Are a Changin'". * Jay Baruchel is credited as a special guest star. * Gianpaolo Venuta is credited in this episode in the role of Danny Angeli, but only appears in a flashback recap to "The Ties That Blind". * Robert Naylor is credited in this episode as Stevie Atkins, but only appears in a flashback recap to "I've Got You Under Your Skin". * The relationship and story dynamic between Josh and Stu is similar to that of David Kessler and Jack Goodman in the 1981 John Landis film An American Werewolf in London. * Final appearance of Walter. He appeared last in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons)". * This is the second and final appearance of Boner, who gets shredded in this episode. He appeared last in "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". * The deaths of Beth and Holly will come back to haunt Aidan in season three. Aidan begins hallucinating about them in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". Allusions * The title for this episode is taken from the 1991 song "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. The main lyric from the song is, "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself". Quotes * Aidan Waite: Come, now. You said that you wanted to know what it was like. You went to sleep weak and you woke up strong. Now, it's gonna take some time getting used to. * Henry Durham: What do you want me to do? * Aidan Waite: Henry... He's wounded and he's suffering and he's going to die anyway. Just this once. * Henry Durham: I told you I can't kill men. * Aidan Waite: I know. But that was before you met me. See also External Links * * * * * * * "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" at the Being Human Wiki References